This invention relates in general to communication outlets and deals more particularly with an improved outlet for terminating one or more optical cables and one or more electrically conductive cables at a common user station.
In such an outlet system it is usual to provide excess cable near the point of termination to facilitate convenient access to the terminated end portions of the cables for servicing, as may be required. However, it is particularly important that the excess optical cable be arranged in an organized manner to avoid excess bending stress which may result in damage to the optical fiber. It is also most desirable that the optical cable be arranged to avoid unnecessary handling to further reduce risk of cable damage.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved communications outlet having an arrangement for orderly storage of excess optical cable and wherein the end portion of each cable terminated at the outlet is independently accessible for movement to a position remote from the outlet to facilitate convenient servicing without risk of damage to other terminated cables which comprise the system.